


I'll be Waiting

by Murder_Cupcake



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Letters, M/M, Mentions of Murder, POV Will Graham, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-TWOTL, Sad, Unreliable Narrator, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Graham is not on his right mind, Will is kinda crazy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: Another day and Hannibal hasn't come back home yet. Will decided to write another letter to him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	I'll be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my own sadness (kinda) and by Hugh's monologue "We were dazzling once" on The 24 Hour Plays. Can't believe my third work here is angst again XD anyways, I hope you all like it!

Another night, there he was. Sitting next to the fireplace, his tired back against the chair, his body leaning forward on the wooden table. He was holding the pen, as always, but the paper in front of him was still empty. He was getting a little anxious due to the sounds the clock was making, just above him on the wall. How much time has passed since the last time? He honestly didn’t remember.

Although having done that several times already, he didn’t know how to start. He never knew, to be honest. He always ended up beginning the same typical way every time, and this time wasn’t different from the others. Putting the pen above the white paper, he began.

“Dear Hannibal,  
I’m writing once again to tell you how the things are going. I hope you don’t get tired of my endless letters, that would be really awful. Anyways, today was quite a good day. I walked on the beach with Cephie, Hunter and Rigel. We had so much fun. It was a shame that you weren’t here with us. For some reason, Artemis didn’t want to come, I think she was waiting for you. Such a good girl she is!  
Oh, and I also bought a new outfit. It’s not as elegant as your suits but I thought you would like to see it and I can’t wait to try it for you. I sound a bit corny talking like that, I know, but what can I say? Your dress style is elegant, I grew to love it.”

He stopped to give a little laugh. That was so true, Hannibal really changed him, even the simplest things, like his clothing style.

“Just as I grew to love you.”

He finished the sentence and his hand trembled a little. He took a deep breath and proceeded.

“Then, in the afternoon, I went to our room and while cleaning it, I found one of your old sketchbooks. It was very nostalgic. I couldn’t help but draw a little. I mean, I tried to. I hope you don’t mind, of course. I saw some of the drawings you made of me and I look so good there, I’m sure you made me look better than I in fact am. I also read some of your poems and I can’t stop thinking about how good with words you are, but you probably already know that, right, doctor?”

He wasn’t sounding like himself, telling those trivial things. He was sure Hannibal wouldn’t find that interesting. Or maybe he would. Hannibal had the habit to find simple things so interesting sometimes.

“I know you will be mad at me but I ended up drinking more whiskey than I should, after feeding the dogs. You see, I was feeling alone. I am still feeling alone. I thought that maybe a glass or two would make me feel better but I was wrong. I shouldn’t have drank so much before hunting.”

As he wrote about hunting, he realized he still have blood on his shirt. Not much, but still. He hasn't been careful this time but he knew Hannibal would forgive him when he came back.

“I did a mess today, I really hope you don’t get angry at me. I was kinda overwhelmed, you see? And you weren’t here so I kinda exaggerated tonight. But don’t worry, I killed him in a place difficult to reach and I also brought most of his parts, police won’t be a problem. He was a rapist, so I don’t think people will miss him. Not that I care anyways. I wish you were here to see it, to hear his screams, to watch me stabbing him multiple times. I know you are more elegant than that, but I really needed to let out some of my feelings, and you once said that you like when I’m savage like that.”

He stopped again, smiling. He recalled when Hannibal said those words and, curiously, it was right after sex, but he knew this could apply to their murders as well.

“I’ll probably prepare dinner with him, which won’t turn out great as when you do it but I guess I’ll give it a try. Each day it’s becoming more difficult for me to not kill, you know? Yes, I know it’s risky but… I can’t control it anymore. Specially when you aren’t here with me. Chiyoh used to visit me but she suddenly stopped, I don’t know why. The last time I heard from her, she sent me a note saying that she’d always keep an eye on me, because that’s what you would want her to do. I think that’s silly, it’s not like I need a babysitter until you return home.”

He took a deep breath again and closed his eyes for a while. When he opened them, there were tears in its corners.

“Sometimes I listen to your voice, sometimes I hear you playing that beautiful melody you always played for me in the piano. It’s wistful. Sometimes I smell your scent, especially when I’m lying on our bed. When I’m almost sleeping, I feel your warm lips in my neck, in my face, in my forehead, but when I open my eyes, you’re not here. Time goes on and I’m still alone.”

Tears started to fall on the paper, but he didn’t care. It will probably be already dry by the time Hannibal receives it.

“I hope you come back home soon. I miss you so much, Hannibal. I miss touching you, kissing you. I miss being in your arms. I miss your voice. I miss hunting with you. I miss being covered in blood with you by my side, and then making love to you until we’re satisfied. Which is a lie, we both know we never feel entirely satisfied.”

Before he could proceed, he felt something close to his feet. It was Artemis, a beautiful stray they rescued few days after they started to live there. Hannibal choose the name, of course.

“Artemis is next to me right now. I think among all of them, she’s the one that misses you the most. Maybe because it was you who first saw her. It’s adorable, don’t you think?”

He leaned a little to caress the dog’s head and more tears fell from his eyes. While crying, he continued to write.

“We miss you. I miss you, I miss you so much. Please, com back soon. I’ll be waiting for you, no matter how much time passes. I’ll be waiting.”

He wiped his tears and his head started to ache, as well as his heart,

“With love,  
Will Graham-Lecter”


End file.
